


Poeira

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [40]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, sidestory
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Se soubesse que teria que arrumar aquele quarto antes de viajar não teria proposto nada."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poeira

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot escrito em cima [desse](http://nchiostru.livejournal.com/12278.html) prompt.

  
Quando ele sugeriu a viagem ao Brasil não estava esperando a recepção calorosa e cheia de expectativas do companheiro. Na verdade, apesar da vontade que ele sentia em voltar para o país, ele chegou a pensar que Francis não trocaria o conforto de uma vida europeia por um futuro incerto em um país sobre o qual ele não sabia absolutamente nada.

Puxou uma caixa pesada debaixo da cama bufando de raiva e frustração. Se soubesse que teria que arrumar aquele quarto antes de viajar não teria proposto nada.

Mas Francis mais uma vez tinha surpreendido. Não só organizou sua vida no geral (algo que Lucius sempre reclamou por achar ridículo um rapaz quase maior de idade não conseguir organizar as próprias finanças ou a gaveta de meias) para evitar qualquer problema no novo país como começou uma longa pesquisa sobre o destino e a língua, chegando até mesmo a vencer a vergonha e a ensaiar algumas frases em uma pronúncia artificial e robotizada que Lucius tentava não rir, mas que já era alguma coisa.

A única coisa que Francis tinha exigido até o momento era que o quarto fosse arrumado. Eles não iriam deixar a Itália com aquele monte de coisas se acumulando e se deteriorando e não, Lucius não podia fingir que iria arrumar e na primeira oportunidade jogar tudo em um depósito. E ele iria ficar em casa e garantir que o quarto seria organizado, já que Lucius não fazia questão de ajuda.

Na verdade, se não fosse a quantidade descomunal de caixas e objetos embalados cobertos por uma camada de quase um dedo de poeira ele não se importaria de ter uma ajuda. Mas além da poeira, só ele tinha alguma noção do que estava dentro das caixas, logo uma ajuda externa não aliviaria o trabalho.

Olhou para as mãos secas e os dedos escuros devido a poeira e pegou o estilete próximo da perna e abriu a caixa sem muita dificuldade, encontrando o que esperava quando a puxou: pastas e pastas com etiquetas amareladas no espaço plastificado na capa. Todas com datas e nomes anotados embaixo referentes aos autores das peças. As partituras do seu avô.

Tinha que decidir com aquela limpeza o que levaria consigo, o que definitivamente era lixo (como aquela lâmpada em forma de flor que nem sua avó tinha gostado quando ganhou do seu avô quando ele voltou de uma longa viagem ao Marrocos) e as _outras_ coisas. Aquelas que ele teria que reunir uma boa dose de coragem e alguns goles de vinho para ligar para sua mãe e avisar o que tinha sobrado e que era dela.

Evitou pensar no esforço descomunal que aquela ligação iria exigir e depois de confirmar que todas as pastas continham partituras, a empurrou para a esquerda, no canto que em sua cabeça consistia nas coisas que seriam levadas para o Brasil, e que até agora se resumia a três caixas de partituras. Do seu lado direito estavam empilhadas quatro caixas grandes que continham roupas e tecidos antigos (que Francis já tinha olhado e selecionado de forma relutante o que lhe interessava) que eram as _outras_ coisas. Ele ergueu a cabeça e sacudiu o rosto tentando tirar os fios suados da franja do rosto sem ter que encostar os dedos sujos na testa e se convenceu que todo o resto do quarto podia queimar por dias a fio que ele não se importaria.

Bufou nervoso e se obrigou a passar as costas da mão na testa para acabar com a sensação incômoda dos fios grudados na testa e olhou para o lado direito. Alguns quadros estavam empilhados uns sobre os outros e apoiados na beirada da cama, e ele tinha certeza que tinha checado eles apesar de não se lembrar disso.

Se ergueu com alguma dificuldade e decidiu lavar as mãos antes de checar as fotos, quem sabe até esticar a pausa e comer alguma coisa. Bateu as palmas das mãos empoeiradas e em seguida esfregou as palmas nas coxas do jeans surrado e duro pela poeira antes de sair do quarto arrastando os pés suados e descalços.

Desceu os três degraus do tablado e notou o companheiro sentado no chão brincando com as mãos na frente do rosto enquanto abaixava o corpo na direção do filho deitado sobre uma coberta felpuda. Podia ouvir as risadas contagiantes do pequeno quando estava no quarto mas tinha evitado pensar nelas para resistir a tentação de ir participar da brincadeira, e agora percebia como era difícil ter que voltar para aquela tarefa enfadonha quando tinha tantas coisas interessantes a fazer.

Sentindo o olhar do loiro, Francis ergueu o rosto e endireitou o corpo com uma carranca. Armand continuava rindo e ele brincava com uma das mãos pelo corpo rosado do garoto enquanto encarava Lucius com seriedade.

A troca de olhares não durou mais que alguns segundos, e Lucius marchou até o banheiro contrariado. Lavou as mãos com displicência e puxou o rolo de papel higiênico com força, sem se importar com o rolo girando furiosamente no suporte e deixando um longo rastro de papel pelo chão.

\- E não desconte sua raivinha no banheiro! - ele ouviu Francis berrando da sala e revirou os olhos furioso - Ninguém é responsável pela sua falta de organização!

Lucius apoiou as mãos sobre o balcão e respirou fundo algumas vezes e depois estalou o pescoço de forma ameaçadora. Ter que ouvir aquilo da pessoa mais desorganizada que já tinha conhecido era uma verdadeira provação, e ele sabia que não podia fazer nada. Se encarou no espelho e forçou um sorriso falso e respirou fundo enquanto arrumava o rolo de papel higiênico e marchava de volta para o quarto sem encarar Francis, e chutou a porta do quarto com fúria quando entrou.

"Falta de organização." ele murmurou enquanto tirava os quadros com raiva e os jogava sem cuidado sobre as caixas das partituras. "Falta de organização, e olhem só quem veio falar alguma coisa sobre. O senhor 'não sei fazer nada sozinho.'" Se ajoelhou no chão e puxou as duas últimas caixas debaixo da cama e se sentou com as pernas abertas e as caixas entre elas. Tateou o chão ao sue redor atrás do estilete e assim que o encontrou abriu as duas caixas sem pensar muito e tossiu um pouco pela poeira que se ergueu como uma nuvem ameaçadora.

Suspeitou que haviam fotos ali mas não esperava encontrar quase todos os álbuns de família. Eram todos de couro com fios dourados trabalhados ao redor do material e uma plaquinha de metal no meio da capa com o sobrenome da família e o ano das fotos que estavam dentro. O álbum mais antigo que ele achou trazia escrito na capa 1890-1900.

Folheou este álbum a esmo e como esperava não reconheceu ninguém. Sabia quem eram pelas legendas escritas em uma caligrafia impecável (tia Beatrice, primo Vergil, os gêmeos Urien e Uriel) e tinha uma vaga lembrança da sua avó falando dessas pessoas. Todos bem vestidos e nas poses características do tempo em que fotografia era um luxo que não podia ser desperdiçado com recordações casuais, o cenário e a aparência das pessoas transpareciam uma nobreza clássica, apesar de no máximo três pessoas que estavam naquele álbum terem carregado algum título de nobreza.

Ao pegar um dos álbuns sem pensar muito (1910-1918 na capa) ele sentiu algo caindo no chão e olhou para o álbum com medo de fotos que estavam soltas terem escorregado, mas notou que as fotos no chão não tinham a borda decorada com arabescos e não tinham marcas de cola na parte de trás do papel. Mas havia uma data escrita em uma letra fina e cheia de floreios que ele reconheceu sendo da sua avó, 21/02/48. Pegou a foto curioso e se surpreendeu ao ver seus avós abraçados de uma forma deveras casual, especialmente para a sua avó.

Forçando um pouco a memória ele chutou que o avô, Dimitri, devia ter 17 ou 18 anos. Na figura alta e magra do avô ele conseguia reconhecer alguns pontos em comum: o nariz reto, os olhos claros (que apesar da foto cor de sépia ele conseguia dizer que eram cinzentos), os cabelos lisos e bagunçados. Ele usava um conjunto de terno e calças de risca de giz em moda na época, com um chapéu gasto e abraçava uma moça pequena e delicada pelas costas, o queixo dele sobre os cabelos claros trançados de forma firme.

A avó, Erna, tinha 13 anos mas sempre pareceu mais velha. Com um vestido de algodão com mangas com detalhes rendados e listras claras, sapatos de couro com um salto discreto e um colar de ouro que Lucius sabia que era o primeiro presente que ela tinha ganhado de seu avô. Erna tinha um corpo pequeno mas bastante avançado para a idade, os seios pequenos fazendo volume contra o tecido de algodão, os ossos do quadril marcados. Mas era o rosto que deixava a dúvida se aquela garota bonita de sorriso despreocupado era tão nova. Apesar do sorriso com covinhas (que ele sorriu tocando o próprio rosto e sentindo a herança da avó com os dedos) era possível ver os olhos tristes de quem tinha perdido tudo com a guerra.

Pela data eles se casariam no ano seguinte. Lucius colocou a foto perto de um dos pés e pegou as outras que tinham caído junto. Em uma delas, na mesma letra fina cuidadosa, o ano de 1957, Etzel Sebastian escrito abaixo. Na frente, sua avó com os cabelos curtos e ondulados artificialmente segurava um menino bochechudo e sorridente no colo. Seu avô com o mesmo sorriso tranquilo de sempre com as mãos sobre os ombros dela. Etzel, o filho que eles perderiam para o Monte Bianco em 59, o fantasma que atormentou Erna até o nascimento tardio de seu pai, Alexio. Essa maldição estranha que não deixava os Moretti ter mais de um filho.

Olhou para a porta com um arrepio enquanto ouvia os risos do filho na sala. Engoliu um pouco de saliva e voltou a olhar as fotos com mais rapidez, percebendo que tinha perdido um tempo desnecessário pensando nos mortos.

Fotos diversas dos seus avós juntos, algumas do seu pai na escola, em uma festinha, com o primeiro violino, quando se formou no colégio e inclusive uma em que estava abraçado com sua mãe. Pela magreza do rosto dos dois chutou que era um registro do começo do namoro deles e olhando a data ("fevereiro 88 - felizes!" escrito em uma letra de forma estranha, a caligrafia do seu pai) sorriu com uma ponta de tristeza. 10 meses depois ele chegaria naquele mundo, tão esperado quanto uma cólica intestinal ou um furúnculo pela sua mãe, mas se tornou o mundo para o seu pai.

Guardou as fotos em separado e foi tirando os álbuns de couro das caixas, todos estavam organizados na ordem, até que ele percebeu que de 1990 em diante não haviam mais álbuns E ele sabia que eles existiam, sua avó não seria tão descuidada ao ponto de deixar quatro anos descobertos de recordações.

Procurou embaixo da cama e nas outras caixas, inclusive nas que tinha decidido não mexer para não aumentar o trabalho e eles não estavam ali. Enquanto procurava ele sentiu que sabia o que tinha acontecido mas precisava ter certeza. Abriu o closet, procurou onde tinha certeza que não estava e só quando se sentou na beirada da cama suado e puxando a gola da regata em uma tentativa débil de se abanar que teve que admitir que sua mãe tinha pegado os álbuns.

Poderia abrir a porta e deixar um pouco de ar ventilar o ambiente sem janelas mas não iria sair dali até que tivesse terminado, e decidiu pegar o último dos álbuns e folhear enquanto esperava o corpo esfriar um pouco. Ali haviam pessoas que ele conhecia melhor, sua avó com o ar severo de sempre, seu avô sempre de bom humor, sempre sorrindo. Seu pai nas nuvens com o primeiro filho, segurando Lucius com carinho e admirando-o por cima do berço, ao fundo de uma das fotos onde Lucius estava sentado na grama com uma regatinha escrito "o músico do papai" em italiano, dormindo deitado no colo do pai, que também dormia em uma poltrona de couro ainda com o smoking da festa daquela noite. Lucius usando um smoking em miniatura com a boca semiaberta, igual ao pai.

Procurava fotos específicas e sorriu em triunfo quando achou uma delas. Era uma foto dele na sala dos avós, com dois anos. Olhava o enorme pastor-alemão que era o xodó da avó (Boris) com curiosidade, a mão gordinha quase encostando no nariz gelado do cão. Uma pequena mancha roxa se destacava no seu rosto pálido e ele riu lembrando das desculpas sem graça que os avós davam quando ele perguntava sobre aquela manchinha. Diziam que ele tinha batido com o rosto no berço enquanto dormia.

Anos depois ele descobriu que foi arremessado contra o berço. Sabia que não tinha nenhum motivo para sorrir daquilo, mas era engraçado relembrar os sorrisos amarelos dos avós quando questionados, sentindo a dúvida de contar o que suspeitavam ou aceitar a desculpa que tinha sido apresentada quando Felipa desceu com ele um belo dia e explicou de uma forma simples demais como Lucius tinha conseguido enfiar a cabeça na grade.

Folheava o álbum enquanto relembrava e quando chegou no final viu uma foto tradicional da família, uma tradição que todos os álbuns tinham. Todos vestidos formalmente, sua avó com um vestido preto elegante de salto baixo e colar de pérolas sentada em um sofá vitoriano de estofado cor de vinho. Sua mãe, sentada ao lado dela, usando um vestido justo bordô, os pés trançados elegantemente e as mãos segurando Lucius no colo, com seu pequeno terninho completo feito sobre medida, com direito a flor na lapela que seu avô e pai usavam. Os dois em pé sorrindo, os cabelos de ambos penteados para trás e a postura orgulhosa dos membros de uma família que tinha tudo para ser feliz.

Guardou os álbuns de volta e os empurrou no canto de coisas que ele iria levar para o Brasil. As fotos soltas ele guardou no bolso enquanto se erguia da cama para puxar as molduras e ver o que havia nelas. Duas fotos de parentes que ele não tinha ideia de quem eram e uma paisagem sem assinatura do artista. Jogou as três molduras na cama e olhou para os lados tentando repassar se tinha visto tudo. Aparentemente sim.

Enquanto caminhava até a porta pensou no número do amigo que o ajudaria a levar o lixo até o lugar adequado e quanto seria a facada cobrada. As caixas que ele levaria consigo seriam seladas naquele dia mesmo, depois do banho que ele julgava merecer. E as caixas da sua mãe e a busca pelos álbuns perdidos deviam começar o mais cedo possível, mas ele sabia que iria prorrogar aquilo até o último minuto. Como tinha feito com a bagunça do quarto.  



End file.
